kung fu panda :una historia distinta
by kungfubijuu100
Summary: esta es una historia donde el personaje principal no es po sino un tigre llamado tigre (como la tigresa se llama tigresa el tigre se llamara tigre ale) voy a poner la 1 película la 2 y algunos capítulos y capítulos especiales aparte de algunos capítulos de mi creación aunque are 1 o 2 fics mas de tigre pero los siguientes serán mas de que tigre y tigresa serán po y tigresa
1. Chapter 2

**Una historia distinta**

Hola quetal este es mi primer fanfiction como dije en mi

Sesión o como se llame

Esta será la historia en la que aparezca tigre el personaje principal de la historia esta vez

Y po será su compañero

Bueno espero que disfruten de mi historia

_**(espero que nadie la disfrute )**_

**_!Tu otra vez por aquí¡_**

Era un dia tranquilo en el valle de la paz

Por la mañana aun faltaban unas horas para que los aldeanos se despertaran

Pero un joven tigre se revolvía de un lado a otro en el tejado ( es ai donde duerme _**–que buen sitio le pusiste para dormir-**_ quieres callarte y largarte de aquí –_**no-**_ grrrrrrrr)

sueño de tigre

era un dia traanquilo en el lado salvaje de china un cachorro de tigre solo en el bosque tenía unos 5 años

tigre: hora de cazar me está empezando a entrar hambre . momentos después

el pequeño tigre ve a un buey que pasaba por un rio para beber agua

tigre : bien una presa . que suerte que aprendí a cazar pero sigo sin saber porque asesinaron a todos los de mi clan de tigres salvajes haaa (pensando))

tigre: ¡haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!(SALTA)

Buey :! socoro¡!haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa¡

Tigre . te tengo ( le rompe el cuello)

FUERA DEL SUEÑO

Po : tigre … TIGRE…!TIGRE despierta ¡ que ya tenemos que bjar que ay clientes .

Tigre: AAAAAAAAAAAA. V…vale po ya voy (salta del tejado hacia po ) gracias por despertarme po

po:¿otra vez las pesadillas?

tigre :si (dijo mientras entraba por la ventana a la habitación de po recuerden que dormía en el tejado )

po : tranquilo tigre . algún día se te pasara.

(po estaba esperando a que tigre abriera la puerta para que se le cayera un cubo de agua que avía puesto para gastarle una broma puesto

que nunca conseguía acertar porque aparte de esquivarla se las devolvía)

tigre : (abre la puerta coje el cubo y le arroja el agua a po )SPLASHSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS S

PO:¿ AAAAAA COMO LO ACES ?

tigre :po eres muy obvio demasiado incluso vamos que el sr ping debe de estar esperando

sr ping : _**!que es todo ese jaleo bajad ya que el dinero no se gana solooo ¡**_

tigre y po : ! si señor ¡ (dijeron mientras bajaban pero amedio camino ... )

tigre : espera po ve al baño y sécate que a nadie le gusta el olor a panda mojado

po :! pues el de gato mojado es aun peor¡

tigre :¿ entonces porque intentaste mojarme ?

po :...

tigre : me lo imaginaba . vamos que tenemos trabajo

po : desacuerdo te veo abajo

**_FIN DEL PRIMER CAP _**

QUE LES PARECIO EL PRIMER CAP BUENO MALO

NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAP

_**QUE YA TE DESPIDES**_

E ELLOS SI Y DE TI TAMBIEN

**_¿!ESPERA QUE?¡_**

(SUPER PATADA)

_**!VOLVEREEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeee¡**_

yesssss


	2. sorpresa,sorpresa

_**Una historia distinta**_

Hola a todos e aquí el 2 capitulo de una historia distinta

Espero que la disfrutéis y que os guste mucho

_**(cayendo en paracaídas )dije que iva a volver muajajajajajaja**_

Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Una historia distinta**_

Sr ping: hola tigre

Tigre hola sr ping

Sr ping: que era todo ese jaleo y donde esta po

Tigre: es que po intento gastarme la broma del cubo de agua encima de la puerta no funciono y se está secando

Sr ping: otra vez bueno vamos a trabajar

Tigre: si señor ping

Po: ya está me seque

Sr ping: bien pues a trabajar

Po: se pone el delantal

Tigre: ( se sube al tejado)

_**Unas horas después…**_

Toro : gaaaaaa (entra en el restaurante ) denme todo su dinero

Sr ping: (tranquilo) porque debería hacerlo

¿Qué no estas asustado?

En ese moento los 5 furiosos pasaban por ai de volver de una misión cuando

Escuchan el –gaaaaaaa –del toro bandido

Tigresa: que a sido eso ¿?

Mono seguramente un bandido vamos

pero justo cuando entraron en el restaurante con sus poses de batalla vieron a un tigre exactamente igual la unica diferencia que el era untigre salvaje y tigresa una tigresa de bengala y su camiseta alcontrario de ser roja era azul sin dibujos y los ojas que al contrario de ser carmin eran vere jade todos estaban sorprendidos sobretodo tigresa

aparte deque el musculoso toro estaba bajo la pata trasera de tigre

tigre :! toma esto¡ ( le coje de los cuernos y lo lanza a las afueras del valle )

5 furiosos: wooow

_**fin del 2 capitulo**_

bueno que les parecio bueno malo

_**horriblre (dijo mi compañero en la camilla )**_

ni en la vamilla te rindes

**_NUNCA_**


	3. ¿¿¿ TIGRESA DISTAIDA !

Bueno hola a todos perdon por tardar tanto en escribir jejeje

Es que es un pu** vago ( dijo mi compañero que ya se avia curado )

¿quieres volver a la camilla de emergencias?

Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Una historia distinta**_

5 furiosos : wwwooooww

Tigre : (va detrás del toro con una vena remarcada en la cara )

Po: volviendo de secarse : buffff … la que le espera al pobre toro

Tigresa : (pensamiento : el era …un tigre …pero….¿no estaban extintos?**-**EN MI HISTORIA YA APENAS QUEDAN TIGRES EN CHINA –_**ERES UNA MALA PERSONA**_-Y LO DICE ELQUE ESTA ARRUINANDO MI FIC-_**…**__-__tendre que hablar después con el maestro shifu)_

Vivora:…

Po:( ve a los 5 furiosos que segian mirando por donde se fue tigre sin la pose de batalla ya) WWWOOOOOOW los 5 furiosos ( se acerca corriendo) YO…YO SOY VUESTRO FAN NUMERO 1 WWOOOW COMO MOLA SON TAN GRANDES COMO SUS FIGURITAS DE ACCION…. Excepto tu mantis tu siges igual..

Mantis:( ( se le quito el asombro de ver a tigre a un pequeño enfado hecho por po pero se sorprendio al ver que era un panda ) cric…cric

Po: ME …ME FIRMAN UN AUTOGRAFO( dijo sacando papel y hoja de vaya a saber de dónde dioses lo saco )

Vivora : lo sentimos ( dijo volteándose a ver a po y se sorprendio igual que mantis al ver a un panda incluso más alto que tigresa puesto que ninguno de los 5 solía bajar al valle ni ir los restaurantes no conocían al panda pero conocían a la mayoría de gente en el valle pero algunos no …)

Vivora lo … lo sentimos es que ..tenemos prisa además la que decide eso es tigresa…(dijo sin salir de su asombro …)

(Mono y grulla también se voltearon y también se sorprendieron al ver a un panda )

Mono : (sorprendido ) : e.. es cierto la que sabe si tenemos tiempo para hacer un autógrafo…Aunque por mí no habría inconveniente… oye tigresa ….¿tigresa ? dijo al ver que su amiga no reaccionaba ) ¡ tigresa!

Tigresa :! mmmm que ¡

Mono : que si podríamos…( pero no termino ya que tigresa le avia interrumpido )

Tigresa : si si podéis ( dijo mirando al panda con asombro pero no lo demostró y volvio a mirar por donde se fue ese tigre)

mono(sorprendido):v...vale... de acuerdo... oye como te llamas porcierto

po: me llamo po (dijo dandole un papel a 4 de los 5 furiosos )

mono (susurro): ( oye po sera mejor que no intentes acer que tigresa firme no funcionara no le gusta firmar y es una testaruda)

po (susurro) :( ¿enserio?... bueno pues con 4 /5 me vale XD)

(despues de que todos menos tigresa firmaran se dispusieron a irse)

vivora : tigresa ¿ nos vamos?

tigresa : ...

vivoa : TIGRESA

tigresa : ¿ hhaaa ? si vamos ...

vivora (pensamiento ): ¿pero que le pasa ?

mono : pues adios po

po: dijo mi nombre DIJO MI NOMBREEEEEEAAAA (se desmaya de la emocion )...

tigre : ( justo despues de que los furiosos se fueran ) hola ...¿po?

tigre :ya se esta aciendo de noche y tienes que echarte una de tus tipicas siestas(dijo este con un tono de sarcasmo )

tigre : ( el le ayudo y lo llevo a su abitacion)

tigre : buenas noches señor ping

sr ping : buenas nocres tigre ...sin comentarios ( dijo mirando a po encima del hombro de tigre )

tigre : tranquilo yo tube la misma reaccion jejeje bueno buenas noches ...

ping: buenas noches ...

MIENTRAS EN EL PALACIO DE JADE ...

buenas noches (dijeron mono,mantis,gulla y vivora al mismo tiempo a tigresa mientras cada uno entraba en sus respecticas abitaciones...)

tigresa : buenas noches

A LA MAÑANA SIGIENTE

shifu : BUENOS DIAS ALUMNOS

todos : BUENOS DIAS MAESTRO

(shifu estaba ablando de lo de todos los dias que fueran a comer y que entrenaran pero que oy les enseñaria como acer una

patada paralisis pero tigresa no estaba prestando atencion estaba pensando aun en lo sucedido en el valle el otro dia )

-me la invente yo _ _**eso explica el nombre** __ me estas cabreando-_..._ -

shifu: bien ...(se da cuenta de que tigresa no estaba prestando atencion y se le ocurrio la idea que utilizaba cuando tigresa era pequeña y estaba distraida para que prestase atencion) ... TIGRESA UNA BOLA DE ESTABRE

tigresa : !DONDE¡

( 4 de los 5 furiosos empezaron a partirse de risa asta que tigresa les envio una mirada asesina que ico que se callaran pero no duro

mucho puesto que todos empezaron a reir otra vez)

shifu: TIGRESA QUE TE A PASADO SI SE PUEDE SABER (dijo shifu con una voz firme y autoritaria)

tigresa : lo siento mucho maestro shifu

( despues desayunaron y entrenaron lo de siempre asta que llego la tarde era la hora que puso shifu para que les enseñara la patada paralisis)

shifu : bien alumnos haora les voy a enseñar la patada de nervios (- **sigo pensando que es un mal nombre** - tu callate - **no** )-

( shifu vio que tigresa estaba tra vez distraida y volvio a decir )-hhhaaa... !TIGRESA UNA BOLA DE ESTAMBRE ¡

tigresa: ! DONDE ¡

( nuevamente 4 de los 5 furiosos estallaron a carcajadaspero esta vez fueron callados por una mirada asesinaque los congelo al instante)

shifu : TIGRESA TU DESDE ACE MUCHO TIEMPO QUE NO TE DISTRAES ASI

tigresa: lo siento mucho maestro shifu no volvera a pasar ...

FIN DEL CAP 3

holas mis lectores favoritos

**tampoco es que tengas otros...**

hhhaaaa no le agan caso y tu callate

**emmmm ...noup**

...

**jaaaaaaa**

de jaaaa nada ( super patada chuk norris )

quien es el que dice jaaa haora heeee

bueno adios y asta el proximo cap :)

**volvere**

(le dejo k.o ) ja


	4. LA ELECCION Y EL ESCAPE PART 1

Capitulo 4 el escape

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores

Eh aquí el cap 4 de una historia distinta y una cosita antes de empezar….LO SIEEEEEEEENTOOOOOOO DESPUES DE 2 MESES SIN ESCRIBIR AGO UN NUAVO CAP

Enserio prometo hacer 1 cap a la semana o como minimo 1 cap cada 2 semanas

Lo siento a y porcierto se me olvido poner esto en mis anteriores caps:-

Kung fu panda no me pertenece y no ago dinero con esto

Los personajes de kung fu panda y algunos monstruos que aparezcan tampoco me pertenecen solamente : tigre: y alomejor agrege mas bueno sin nada mas que decir aya vamos con este nuevo cap

Kung fu panda : una historia distinta

(Amanecía en el valle de la paz un joven felino vigilaba desde las alturas sentado en posición

Dominante (como se sientan los felinos líderes de manada) el joven felino no pudo dormir pues estuvo toda la noche recordando como perdió a su familia, también se preguntaba porque le icieron cargar con el peso que era obligado a llevar. Pensaba cuando comenzaría su vida verdaderamente… pero lo que no sabía era que su vida cambiaria dentro de no mucho tiempo…)

Po:! tigre ¡

Tigre : eh ¡buenos días po!

Po :! buenos días¡ como dormiste

Tigre : no dormi pero bueno eso no importa..vayamos a desayunar

Po : me leíste los pensamientos

Tigre : con solo mirarte se ve en lo que piensas po jajaja

Po : eeeehhhhh

Tigre : anda vamos (dijo el felino levantándose y bajando entre abiles movimientos asta la abitacion de su mejor y primer amigo basicamente su hermano pero en eso el joven flino fingio averse ido cuando en realidod se escondio

entro por la parte de arriba y se colgo del techo con la cola po por su parte penso que el felino se fue y empezo a copiar cada uno y uno de los movimientos de sus maestros favoritos )

po: jejeje WWAA( dio un jiro mirando a susu figuritas de accion y ) mono,mantis,grulla,vivora,tigresa gggrrrraaaaaaaa(dijo imitandoles asta que se dio cuanta de que avia una cerda observandole oh mejor dicho ovservandoles aunque po segia sin darse cuenta de que su * amigo del alma * estaba detras de el tapandose la boca para no reir a carcajadas por las estupideces que acia su amigo aunque el devia admitir que tambien las tenia pero el las izo con sus propias garras de 3,5 centimetros que intimidarian a cualquiera aunque tambien devia decir que al contrario de tener sus figuritas tenia SU figurita pero volviendo con el panda el pobre avergonzado estaba apuntando sus figuritas de accion para despues rapidamente taparse debajo de la ventana y darse cuenta de que su *mejor amigo * estaba tapandose la boca para no reirse a carcajadas aunque no aguento mucho )

tigre : kkkkkkkkkkkjjjjjj jajajajajjejejejjajajajajajejejajaja (el felino al reir cosa que no solia acer uy amenudo perdio el equilibrio sobre su cola cayendose al piso pero sin dejar de reir ) jajajajajjjajaj en...jajajaj... enserio...ppfffff jajaja

po : valeeeee ya vamos papa debe de estar esperandome hhaaaaa

: pero que es ese jale vamos abajo que ay trabajo que aceeerr¡

tigre : crap (en eso salio por la vantana bajando abilidosamente asta entrar por la ventana de pedidos y entregas justo delante del señor ping mientras que po...bueno po iba rodando por las escaleras como de costrumbre

po: lo siento papa

: no pasa nada vamos ay que atender a los clientes (dijo mientras tigre le quitaba todos las cajas de fruta y fideos para dejarlas en la mesa) pero que era todo ese ruido de ai arriba ( el panda al igual que el felino abrieron los ojos de par en par y se miraron )

po y tigre : tuve un sueño movido (dijeron al unisono mirandose sorprendidos )emmmmm tuvimos un sueño movido

: ¿asi y de que se trataba ?

po: pueeesss...de ...¿fideos ?

tigre : ¡¿ fideos?! (dijo mirandole con las tipicas caras de : ¿are you fuckin kiding me ? : y : die : )

po : emmm ... siiii

: fideos... FIDEOOOSSS...mi hijo porfin tuvo el sueño de los fideos (dijo emocionado pero se dio cuenta de algo)

pero po tu aun no te aprendiste la receta (dijo recordando el dia en el que casi assesina a tigre al provar la sopa de po ) ...ufff

po: yyaahhhh

: pero tigre yo ya te enseñe la receta (dijo recordando tambien cuando el felino tenia 13 años como el felino era tan bajito y ahora le sacaba una cabeza a po (de altua ) le enseño a cocinar fideos para cuando no estuviera en el restaurante o uviera ido a comprar los ingredientes para la sopa )

po : pero no se papa ..tu nunca quisiste nose acer algo que no fueran los fideos

tigre : es cierto

: aahhh chicos veran ace mucho tiempo yo quise escapar e ir a aprender ah praparar tofu

tigre : y porque no lo hiciste

: je porque era una idea estupida (derrepende la pequeña chispa de luz que avia en los ojos del felino y el panda se esfumaron aunque se podia notar mas en el felino puesto que sus ojos eran verdes jade MUUY brillantes cualquiera los confundiria con un par de piedras brillantes) chicos, mi lugar esta aqui y el vuestro(no termino de ablar porque el felino y el panda le interrupieron )

po/tigre: aqui ya lo se (se miraron sorprendidos por volver a ablar al unisono aunque pasaba bastante amenudo ) lo sabemos

: noup el de po esta en la mesa : 6 , 7 ,9 y 10 (dijo dejando 3 platos en cada brazo ) y el tuyo en la mesa : 5,3,1 y 2 ( dijo tirandole 3 boldes de sopa en cada brazo 1 en la cola y otro en la cabeza ) muy bien sonriendo (dijo aciendo

sonreir al panda enseñando sus dientes pero cuando lo izo con el felino recordo sus ENORMES colmillos de 15,6 cent cuando estaban dentro de su boca pues para no dar tanto miedo no enseñaba ni colmillos ni las garras ) bueno mejor tu no sonrias que espantas a mis clientes jejeje

vamoooooos

tigre : pero si yo vijilo yo no soy el que reparte ¡

: nada de peros ah trabajaaaarrr

(MIENTRAS EN EL PALACIO DE JADE)

(5 animales una tigresa una vivora un mono una grulla y una mantis relijiosa acechaban a un panda rojo por su vestimenta se veia que era su maestro este tocaba la flauta muy relajadamente asta que la vivora ataco al panda rojo

este simplemente la esquivo despues de ella vino una felina y un mono los cuales intentaron golpearle desde abajo

despues una grulla y nuavamente la tigresa pero el panda rojo con gran ajilidad les esquivo a cada un y uno de sus alumnos)

shifu: MUY bien alumnos (los cinco furiosos levantaron la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa aun jadeantes asta que ) si lo que querian era desepcionarme GRULLA ALTURA,MONO AJILIDAD , VIVORA SUTILEZA ,TIGRESA FUERZA , MANTIS ... (el panda rojo no pudo acabar pues un ganso aparecio de la nada jsto al lado de mantis preguntanto por el maestro shifu ) QUE

zen:m..m...maestro shifu...e...e...el maestro ogway quiere verle

shifu: (el quedo petrificado para despues salir corriendo al salon de meditacion de su maestro...el salon de los heroes)

shifu:(una vez en el salon de los heros se paro delante de un casco de tortuga encima de un baston del cual empezo a salir una anciana tortuga bajando del baston perfectamente ) m...maestro ogway...s...sucede algo

ogway: tiene que pasar algo para tener que ver a mi viejo amigo (dijo la tortuga con mucha tranquilidad)

shifu : e...entonces no es nada

ogway: yo no dije eso (dijo el acercandose a unas valas y apagandolas poco a poco una a una aciendo aparecer un pequeño tic nervioso en el ojo izquierdo del panda rojo)

shifu: (con la poca paciencia que le quedaba apago las velas de un empujon de aire que hizo con las manos) en donde estabamo (dijo con cierto cansancio y un pequeño tono de broma )

ogway : tai-long ... volvera (dijo volteando a ver a un sorprendido y temeroso shifu )

shifu: NO...ESO ES IMPOSIBLE ...EL...EL ESTA EN PRISION...

ogway: nada es imposible mi amigo ( en eso el desesperado panda rojo llamo a uno de sus gansos mensajeros)

shifu:ZEN ...ZEN

zen: si maestro shifu

shifu: VUELA A LA PRISION DE CHOR-GOM Y DILES QUE DUPLIQUEN LA GUARDIA QUE DUPLIQUEN LAS ARMAS QUE DUPLIQUEN TOD TAI-LON NO DEVE ESCAPAR DE ALLI

zen : s...s...si m...m...maestro shifu(dijo el ganso mientras alia volando pero no sin antes chocar contra el pilar gigante GENIUUUUSSSS )

ogway: muchas veces elejimos nuestro destino por el camino que utilizamos para tomarlo (dijo ogway )

shifu: s..si tai-long escapa nadie le podra detener a..ay que evacuar el valle a...ay que (dijo shifu pero ogway le interrumpio)

ogway:ayyy shifu tu mente es como esta agua (dijo acercandose al lago que avia en el pequeño salon)cuando esta

agitada es dificil ver en ella,pero si se calma la respuesta se vera claramente

shifu: pero quien, ¿ quien es digno de el poder , de la fuerza , de ser el gerrero dragon?

ogway: no lo se (dijo sonriendo )

EN EL VALLE DE LA PAZ

tigre : el felino iba refufnfuñando un millon de cosas como el porque devia repartir o que deberia estar arriba vijilando pero todo eso se fue cuando escucho a po gritando pero ¿porque grito ? facil)

po : VAMOS,VAMOS,VAMOOOOOOS OY ES LA ELECCION LA ELECICION VAMOS OY ESCOJEN AL GRAN GERRERO DRAGON ( dijo el panda con una gran prisa diciendole a conejos y cerdos que podian llevarse sus platos y devolviendoles el dinero por ser un dia especial el felino al enterarse fue corriendo asta la puerta del restaurante asta que el les freno )

:se puede saber a donde van ?¿

po/tigre: al..¿palacio de jade? (dijeron ambos jovenes dandose la vuelta )

: que bien llevad el carrito de fideos y asi podreis vender fideos a tooooodo el mundo

po: ¿fideos?(el señor ping asintio con la cabeza acercandose cada vez mas a amobos) esque yo pense

tigre : nosotros pensamos

:¿si?

po: que nos llevemos los panes de frijo...si no los echaremos ah perder (al terminar de decir eso se podria decir que susu ojos camiaron de verde jade brillante a un rojo asesino al cual casi le da un infarto a cierto panda )

ar:ping ese es mi chico ( dijo trayendo los panes de frijol entonces ya se fueron mientras el señor ping observeva como se ivan para despues volver a entrar al restaurante)

(una vez ya estaban en las escaleras ambos tenian la boca tan abierta que parecia estar formando una perfecta O )

po: vamos...vaaaaamos (dijo el arrastrandose por el suelo )

tigre :po...

po: vaaamos ...ya casi

tigre:¡po!

po: estoy caaaasi:

tigre: POOOOOOOOO

po: aaahhhh ¿que( dijo dandose la vuelta para darse cuenta de que no avia subido ni 5 escalones) queh no no no no NOOOOOOOOO

tigre : esta tarde va a ser muuuuuuuuuy larga

(1 hora despues... se escuchaban unos jemidos a lo lejos derr`pente se vio una pata negra salir de la escalera para despues dejar ver a un po hecho pedazos basicamente y en uno de los leones de piedra de la derecha de nuestro querido pandaavia un felino sentado mirando con cara de desaprovacio al panda asta que se dio cuenta de que la puerta se estab cerrando )

po: NOOOOOOOOOOO (dijo po corriendo acia la puerta justamente cuando la puerta se cerro en sus narices mientras que el felino simplemente acia una mueca de dolor )

tigre : ...eso...debio de doler

FIN DEL CAP N 4

bueno eh aqui el cap n 4 ¿bueno , malo horrible? bueno este cap lo ice mas largo puesto a lo 2 MALDITOS MESES

que estube sin escribir por culpa de mi vagez y falta de memoria :(

la segunda parte de este capa estara dentro de 1 semana asi que adiooooooos

y asta la proxima :D


	5. EL ESCAPE Y LA ELECCION PARTE 2

Una historia distinta cap 5

La elección y el escape parte 2

**HOLA A TODO CHICOS Y CHICAS, ANIMALES ,COMADREJAS Y PECES ANDANTES AQUÍ LES TRAIGO LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE LA elección y el escape de mi historia de**

***kung fu panda una historia distinta ***

**Antes de nada querria agradecer el apoyo que me estais dando **

**Gracias a ****YaelitaWolf**** a ****Master PAO PT**** y a ****LLink**** por todo**

**Y porcierto yaelia si tigre será elejido como gerrero dragon y po se quedaría como algo asi como su hermano su compañero de batallas y eso**

**Enserio MILES DE GRACIAS POR EL APOYO :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Kung fu panda no me pertenece no ago dinero conesto por mucho que me gustase XD**

KUNG FU PANDA UNA HISTORIA DISTINTA

Tigre: eso..devio…de doler…

Po: (en eso po rápidamente se levanto y empezó a golpear la puerta ) OIGAN ABRAN LA PUERTA (dijo el pobre panda pero dentro del lugar los tambores resonaban demasiado fuert como para que algien lo escuchara ) AHORA NAAAAAAAAAHH (po se fijo en una pequeña ventanad y fue corriendo hacia ella mientras se subia los pantalones para después agarrarse con difiultad a esta puesestaba un poco alta en eso la voz de shifu empezó a sonar dentro del lugar anunciando la llegada de los 5 furiosos )

Shifu : CIUDADANOS DEL VALLE DE LA PAZ ES UN GRAN ONOR PRESENTARLES A ,TIGRESA ,GRULLA VIVORA, MONO,MANTIS…LOS 5 FURIOSOS (en eso aparecen los nobrados aciendo toda clase de movimientos en el aire una vz en el suelo el maestro shifu hablo) PREPARENSE ..PARA EL COMBATE (grulla se pone en medio del campo de batalla con una especie de arma

Con varias flehas cargadas en este peroel palo que sujetaba la ventana para que no se cerrase se callo aciendo que po se callera al suelo)

Po: aayy y no,no,no,no,no,no,..(en eso ve un agujerito en la puerta ) AY UN Huequito

(en eso grulla empieza a prepararse para empezar la lucha )

Po : wwoooowww las mil lenguas de fuegooo (en eso po se decidió iba a hacer todo lo posible por entrar tigre por otra parte simplemente se tumbó como el tigre que Hera al lado de la puerta justo encima de donde estaba la ventanilla en donde avia intentado po ver

La verdad lo pasaría al otro lado pero eso le paso por tardon pensó el felino )

Po : (el panda intento de todo se cojio un palo para saltar pero este por su peso se doblo y izo

que agrietara la pared también intento golpear la puerta pero nada pero por ultimo cojio una cuerda la ato a un árbol

la estiro y cuando la solto le mando a volar al lado contrario cayendo justo encima de un monton de fuegos artificiales cuando)-bingo...-(dijo po con una gran...oh...no tan gran ? ...idea en la mente...¿porque pongo tantos puntos suspensivos? ._. ) toma (po avia cojido un monton de fuegos artificiales y los ato ala silla cuando el señor ping apareció)

ping : que ...PERO QUE...PO QUE ESTAS ACIENDO ( dijo el señor ping acercándose a toda prisa hacia el panda mientras aàgaba los fuegos mientras que el felino...buen el solo se volteo a verlos XD)

po: no, VOY A VER AL GERRERO DRAGON PA

ping: pero tuviste el sueño de los fideos...tuvisteis el sueño de los fideos ...n-no lo entiendo (cuando dijo la palabra tuvisteis al felino sele pusieron los pelos de punta )

po: haaa...pa...no soñamos con fideos...adoramos... O almenos yo (dijo mirando la silla de fuegos artificiales ) ADORO EL KUNG FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuu uUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuuuu(de repente la silla se cayo al suel dejando a un tigre con cara de dolor a un ganso triste por su hijo y a un po muy desilusionado )...snif...snif...

ping: ay po ...vamos chicos volvamos al trabajo

po: de acuerdo( dijo el pobre panda en ese momento el felino iba a ir a consolarle cuando ) WAAAAAAAAAAA (dijo el panda ùes los fuegos artificiales se encendieron mandándolo a volar hacia la pared para luegosalir volando)

(todos el valle de la pz volteo a ver ese monton de fuegos artificiales incluso los cinco furiosos

que ya estaban en fila para que el gran ogway elijiera a uno de ellos pues antes dijo que sentía la presencia del

gerrero dragon)

tigre : eso si que se puede llamar una gran bola explosiva jeje (dijo mirando a po pero luego se dio cuenta de algo

la tralectoria de po iva directito hacia los cinco furiosos o mejor dicho a cierta felina que también se dio cuenta mientras el panda estaba a unos 20 metros de distancias cuando)

tigresa:esto...me va a doler (dijo tigresa con la cara de OMG para después apollarse con su rodilla en el suelo y la

otra recostada en elsuelo mientras que los brazos le protejian la car aunque los demás furiosos se hecharon hacia atrás

po : WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

tigre :OH NO (en eso el felino salto *cámara lenta * y le dio un cabezazo en el estomago del panda mandándolo ah volar hacia la pared y cayendo justo delante de la maestra aun con cara WTF mirando al felino semiinconsciente tirado en el suelo puesto que la velocidad y la fuerza que utilizo el felino para apartar al panda fue suficiente para que ninguno de los dos cayeran encima de la maestra cual podría arrancarles la cabeza con las patas mismas)aahhhhhh...que...señala?

tigresa en ese momento se levanto al mismo tiempo que el felino pero no sin antes sacudirse en el lugar al igual que el otro tigre

tigresa:emmm maestro?.me esta señalando..a mi ?

ogway: no ...a el

tigre: QUE QUE NO ESPERA QUE NO YO NO (derrepente el felino empezó a amblar puras incoherencias)

ogway: EH AQUI ...EL GERRERO DRAGON

mono/mantis/grulla/víbora : QUE ?

shifu: QUEEEEE?

po : (despegando la cara del suelo ) QUE?

ping: QUE

todos : QUE (nah es broma este de aquí jejeje )

en ese momento un cerdo toco un pequeño gong pero shifu le quito el pequeño bastan amenazándole con este pero entonces se dirijio hacia su maestro con la esperanza de convencerlo mientras que ogway le decía a un cerdo quelevara al felino junto con su compañero al salón de los heroes)

shifu: M- MAESTRO ESE FELINO NO DEVE SER EL GERRERO DRAGON SABES LO QUE AN DICHO LAS LEYENDAS SOBRE ELLOS EL DEVERIA ESTAR COMPLETAMENTE EXTINTO DEL MAPA ... NO DEVERIA ESTAR AQUI ESO FUEN UN ACCIDENTE

ogway: hay shifu...los accidentes no exsisten (en eso el felino que porcierto se desmayo de la impresión, estaba justo delante de cierto panda que por su *tamaño* rompió el *cargador* por asi decirlo en el que les llevaban , shifu aprovechando la situación apunto hacia el *cargador* en el que llevaban a po el panda)

shifu : y eso se puede saber que es (dijo con cara de are you kidding me )

ogway : hhhaaayyy shifu (dijo comenzado a irse )

shifu: (suspiro)...

(mientras tanto una felina de mirada perdida miles de pensamientos invadían su mente: abra mas como el,porque izo lo que acababa de hacer, quien hera , como , se llamaba, estosy miles pero su sentimientos al igual

que sus pensamientos estaban revueltos sentía rabia por averle quitado el puesto, felicidad por ver a otro tigre, depresión por que seguramente jamas escucharía un *te quiero* o un *estoy orgulloso de ti hija* de parte de su maestro y padre adoptivo shifu )

tigresa : lo sentimos maestro shifu...le fallamos (dijo acercándose a su maestro y aciendo una reveriencia chocando la palma de su pata con el puño de la otra )

shifo: no...si ese felino y ese panda no se marcharon para la mañana...sere yo quien les aya fallado...

**fin del cap**

**SI SI LOSE PROMETI UN CAP MUUUUUUUUUUUCHO MAS LARGO PERO PROMETO TENER EL PROXIMO MAÑANA OH DESPUES DE MAÑA LO PROMETO PERO PORFAVOR NO ME MATEN**

**ahhhh dios tengo que volver a ver la peli se me olvido lo que pasaba apartir de aqui**

**brrrrruuuf que buena memoria verdad XD**

**bueno yo aquí ya me despido asi que bye y asta la próxima (veo a Jeff the killer corriendo hacia mi con dos cuchillos en la mano ) AAAAAAA ADIOS A TODOS Y ASTA LA PROXIMAPNEJNJVNIJFVNEWJFVDFNJNJVKDF**

**VBFHJVDFVHJDFVHJBVSHV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (se corta la señal XD )**


	6. un mal dia

**Siento muchisimo aver tardado tanto en aver tardado tanto n hacer el nuevo cap de (ahora mia) historia de cung fu panda una historia distinta . sin embargo . lo mas probable es que quieran empezar a leer ya o directamente ya se abran saltado esto que estoy diciendo XD**

**Pero buano no los cullpo . yo ago lo mismo :3 bueno sin mas ah empezar el fic :D**

PO P.O.V

Nooo – dije yo al ver en donde estaba en la habitación de lo héroes! Siempre fue mi sueño estar aquí . desde luego no como cierto felino,amigo,hermano que tenia a mi lado que miraba todo con suma tranquilidad . yo estaba que daba saltos de alegría . empece a correr por todo el lugar saltando como un loco . pero . si tu estuvieses en el lugar de tus sueños tienes que admitir que harias lo mismo ¿verdad? . bueno el caso . saltando de un lado para otro . parecía un perrito al llegar a su nuevo hogar. Asta que vi una jarron. ¡pero no un jarron cualquiera! – noooohhhhh-dije yo . fui corriendo asta llegar al lado del antiguo jarron y dije- la hurna de los gerreros susurranteeeees wooow- dije con suma impresión . y sip si se llamaba . siempre me parecio fascinante . aunque….bueno. todo lo relacionado con el kung fu me parecio interesante XD

Po . ten cuidado – dijo mi amigo . me di la vuelta y vi que el estaba delante de la espada de los héroes. Aunque el me lo dijo de espaldas ni se molesto a verme

-ni se te ocurra tocarla po – dijoya dándose la vuelta - ¿c-como lo supistes- dije …pues era justo lo que iva a hacer =w= -

Ahora lo se – dijo el –

Oh venga ya eres un aburrido ¿sabes? – dije dándome la vuelta con los brazos abiertos pero al estar demasiado ceca derribe el jarrón rompiéndolo- huhhhh -m- - dije con cara de " me lo carge "

Tigre solo se dedico a mirar hacia su izquierda con miedo –

Con que vosotros sois los nuevos invitados del palacio de jade ¿he? – escuche . no avia duda . me meti en un lio . mire jirando la cabeza mas como un buo que como el panda que soy . y sip . era shifu . el maestro shifu . si te fijabas tenia un pequeño tic en el ojo izquierdo y una sonrisa completamente falsa que si yo lo noto . vamos cualquiera puede notarlo –ehe . que ….ehh..yo …..¡oh dios mio algien rompió la hurna de los gerreros susurrantes! – dije agarrándome la cabeza con una mano y apuntando al jarrón ahora roto –n-no cuela ¿verdad? –dije yo con miedo - =x=

FIN P.O.V

TIGRE P.O.V

Solamente vi como el patoso de mi hermano tiraba el carron al suelo aciendolo pedazos . yo lo mire con cara de "te lo dije" pero mi cara paso a ser una de terror por cierto panda rojo que estaba delante de el estanque del dragon-

. escuche como decía algo pero no pestre atención fui andando asta el lado de mi compañero asta quedar a su lado el maestro shifu me miro y dijo

Con que tu eres el guerrero dragón – dijo para mirar después a po – y tu su compañero – dijo acercándose –

Este ¿si?- dijo po . grave error –NO- dijo shifu- ustedes no se merecen estar en este lugar . y tu menos – dijo apuntando a po –

- eh ¡eso es injustificado!- Dijo po –

Oh venga . mira esa panza . dijo dándole un golpe en la panza a po – falta de educación- dijo dándose la vuelta- y una completa falta de higiene personal – dijo shifu

-Yo solo puse una cara de "en serio "y dije – usted no tiene derecho a decir nada - (=n=)

Dije . el solo me miro cabreado y sorprendido y dijo - ¿¡como que no!? –

Usted cállese . es un panda también - a shifu le parecio un tic en la oreja derecha

Grrrrrr- dijo – escuchen . su ago esto es solamente por que el maestro ogway me lo pidió – dijo . pero luego me tomo del dedo con su dedo pulgar y acusador y el meñique completamente levantado –

La llave wuxi de dedo – dijo po escondiéndose detrás de un pilar . yo ni me inmute . sabia que si lo hacia podría destruir la mayoría de cosas que se encontraban ay . yo lei muchos libros y royos del kung fu –hmp . ¿la llave wuxi de dedo? – dije yo con un aire de aburrimiento –

¿la conoces? – dijo shifu con los ojos abiertos- entonces porque no te asustas? – dijo el extrañado mirando a po y después volviendo a mirarme a mi – simple. Yo leia muchos royos de kung fu y. técnicas de este . se perfectamente que si lo haces podrias destruir la mayoría de cosas del palacio e . incluso del valle de la paz. Y se que como maestro y protector no se atrevería . y menos en un lugar tan sagrado como este- dije dando mi explicación y dejando a panda rojo con la boca entre abierta para después recuperar la compostura

Hum. Con que tenemos un chico listo eh?- dijo chifu mirándome a los ojo –bueno …tenemos que irnos ya …no querrán llegar tarde a su primer entrenamiento? – dijo shifu con voz molesta . po vino corriendo a mi lado y nos dirijimos asta la zona de entrenamiento . una vez aviamos llegado tanto po como yo abrimos la boca a un grado máximo .- wow-dijo po . vi que un trozo de madera se dirijia hacia mi frente . que pude esquivar hechandome a un lado . viendo como se iva cayendo por la montaña-valla- dije en un susurro . volvi a mirar al frente para ver . a la gran maestra tigresa entrenando . en …no se que es pero me gustaría intentarlo algún dia . solo se que en el suelo avia unas especies de placas que giraban sin parar de madera. la maestra vivora entrenndo en los agujeros que escupían fuego . sinceramente nunca supe como se llamaban exactamente el maestro mono en unos aros que colgaban del techo. el maetro mantis en los gerreros de madera a una velocidad impresionante y el maestro grulla entrenaba en lo que si no me equiboco se llamaba la tortuga de jade

Ah entrenar- dijo el maestro shifu - ¡que ¡ -dijimos po y yo al unisono - no pensaran que vinieran aui para estar todo el dia jugando ¿no? Dijo shifu con molestia en su voz- no – respondi yo ….auque cierto panda se quedo callao mirando a otro lado (=n=)

- pero no ay , nose . algo que este a …bahhh…..mi nivel o el de el – dijo po mientras caminábamos asta el lado derecho del salón- como cual – dijo shifu-

Nose ….yo …no soy ningún maestro perroooo ñaaaah y si empezamos por el nivel 0 si eso es nivel 0 jeje- dijo po .-

Siento decierte que aquí no esta eso que tu lamas nivel 0- dijo shifu-

Joo….eh y si epezamos por eso – dijo po apuntando a un ….¿muñeco de plástico hinchable?-

Que ¿eso? . eso lo utilizamos para entrenar a los niños y retener la puerta cuando hace calor- dijo shifu- pero bueno si queres-dijo el nuevamente. Yo me situé al lado de shifu . asta que vimos llegar a los 5 furiosos . puesto que se detuvieron para venir y ver un poco- wooooow son los 5 furiosos – dijo po . yo me situe nuevamente al lado de po pero unos cuantos pasos atrás y ice una reverencia – empiezo ya….o…oh espero a que ellos vuelvan a entrenar…- dijo po jugando con sus dedos- tu solamente golpea el muñeco panda- dijo shifo con cansancio-

Bueno alla voy – dijo el empezando a saltar jugando con sus piernas moviéndolas de adelante haca atrás – prepárate para sentir el trueno – dijo po – jaja mira mira vas a probar el estilo del oso – dijo po entre rimas . cosa que me parecio ridícula . aunque al ver la cara de los demás no fue solo por mi parte – solo as experimentado el estilo de la mantis. O el dela sigilosa sierpe. O el estilo del mono – dijo haciendo ruidos extraños . a lo que vi que a mono le incomodo un poco . – le di una bofetada a po haciendo que este girase sobre si mismo en una pierna sorprendiendo a todos y haciendo que solataran una alguna que otra risa- golpealo ya po dije moviéndolo de atrás a adelante- ok ok – dijo el sujetándose la mejilla- bueno .- el le dio un " super fuerte" nótese el sarcasmo. Golpe en el muñeco . – mas fuerte – dijo shifu – bueno vale vale – se hecho para atrás y le dio un gran golpe haciendo que el muñeco se hechase paa atrás – como lo hice eh….- dijo . pero no puo terminar pues el muñeco que el golpeo le avía devuelto el golpe…..¡el muñeco!

Vi como po iv rodando dándose con todo . de hecho…algo me dice que no podrá tener cachorros por ahora . después del golpe que le dieron según el dijo en sus "panditas".

Sigio radando dándose con todo lo que estaba adelante suya . asta que lego a la zona de fuego. Salio del campo de entrenamiento con una pechita d efuego prendida en el pelo de su redonda cabea. La cual shifu apago – queda inaugurado…el nivel 0 – dijo shifu con tono bromista.

Lo ultimo que dijo shifu es que era tarde y que segiriamos mañana . solo se que tendríamos que dirigirnos a las abitaciones ya para dormir. Mañana seria un dia agitado . oh almenos eso pienso

FIN TIGRE P.O.V

UNAS HORAS DESPUES

Se veía una vivora . auna mantis un mono una grulla y una felina . subiendo unas escaleras. Se podía ver que arriba avia un templo . no muy grande pero grande al fin y al cabo .

No ay palabras para describir lo que paso oy- dijo mono

En verdad esto va a ir mal – dijo vivora- esos dos van a acabar muertos

Si claro . son tan poderosos . cayeron al suelo gracias a un panda torpe – dijo grulla . a lo qur la mayoría rio

Uno creería . que el maestro oogway elegiría a algien que supiese kung fu-dijo la felina con un notable tono de enfado . todos cayaron y se dedicaron a simplemente seguir a la joven felina –

Se pudo apreciar como dos sombras salieron de unos arbustos. Al no estar tan oscuro se vio a po. El panda con las orejas gachas y a un felino con unos ojos que brillaban con intensidad en la oscuridad que remarcaba sus ojos verde brillante , el felino tenia un gesto de tristeza - ….-

YA EN LAS ABITACIONES

Se pudo ver como las luces se apagaban una por una . todos estaban ya estaban en su abitacion , menos cierto panda y cierto fellino que fueron a un paso mas lento asta las abitaciones. Al llegar el primero en ir por el pasillo fue po . pero se dio cuenta de algo . no muy agradable – tigre- dijo po en un susurro – el suelo chirria – dijo nuevamente susurrando

-oh venga ya – dijo el felino – esta será una larga noche (=m=)

-el gran panda iva por delante intentando no hacer ruido andando de puntillas por el suelo . pero..digamos que su "pequeño" problema de sobrepeso no le aydo mucho pues se cayo al suelo rompiéndolo . el felino solamente se dio un facepalm y miro al panda este se levando lo mas rápido que pudo y fue corriendo de puntillas pero. sin querer se cayo a un lado entrando accidentalmente en la habitación del maestro grulla despertandolo. el felino lo escuchaba todo atreves de la fina puerta de papel mache

-eh hola-dijo po nervioso-

-hola- dijo grulla desconfiado-

-oy a sido un dia duro verdad? -dijo el

-sehh-dijo grulla mirando a otro lado

te duelen los músculos?- dijo po nervioso

-pues la verdad es que- dijo grulla mirándose las alas -ehhh . mira oy asido un día largo y muy decepcionante asi que. creo que mejor seria que me fuera a dormir .

- ah si dormir . ay . que descansar-

-seh- respondió grulla

jope es que en verdad te admiro un montón- dijo po antes de irse-

oh ¿en-enserio? -dijo grulla

-si y todas vuestras pelas. os eh seguido desde que era muy pequeño-dijo po en modo fan boy

ahh- dijo grulla con una pequeña sonrisa. po empezó a imitar sus movimientos pero al resbalarse sin querer rompió la pared de papel de la habitación de mono haciendo que este se despertase .

- oye po . yo . creo que no deberías estar aquí .- dijo grulla mirando a po -

- (suspira) si ...ya lose ...pero es que yo siempre soñé con - dijo po . pero no termino puesto que grulla lo interrumpio

o digo. que no deverias estar aquí por que es mi habitación . propiedad de grulla jeje- le dijo grulla a po de modo bromista .

-ah si esta es tu habitación-dijo

seh- respondió grulla

- y quieres ir a dormir. jeje . hem bueno entonces m-me voy. que duermas bien - dijo p despidiéndose . encuanto el panda abrió la puerta la pata del felino le cogió de pellejo para después lanzarlo a su habitación y cerrar la puerta de la habitación de grulla- imbécil- dijo el felino en un susurro- el felino empezó a caminar tranquilamente puesto que al no tener el mismo "problema" de su amigo el panda . no hacia ruido. al ir a abrir la puerta de su habitación vio como la maestra tigresa abría la suya y lo miraba con cara de cabreo- tu no deberías estar aquí- dijo la felina cabreada-¿crees que no lo se? - espondio el felino firme sorprendiendo a la tigresa de bengala - escucha ...tu y tu amiguito . sois una deshonra para nosotros y para lo que hacemos. asi que si quieres dejar de ser una desonra para el palacio de jade y para nuestro maestro te recomiendo que te ayas ido mañana en la mañana- dijo la felina cortante. para después cerrar la puerta en las narices del deprimido felino


End file.
